


Buried Beloved

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Incest, Necrophilia, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Ever since finding out about the Cain Pit's reviving soil, Zelda has been finding imaginative ways to kill her sister so she can get away with doing whatever she pleases to her limp body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beautifully messed up friends who told me to 'just fucking write it', so here I am. Enjoy my filthy mind!

Blood had pooled around Hilda’s lifeless body, spilling over the bed and onto the wooden floorboard. Her expression was still in a state of shock from the surprise blow to the head. Zelda looked down at her hands to see them painted a glorious red, and she couldn’t help but smirk. The iron fire proder laid in view, a chunk of skull attached to the spike.  _ Marvellous.  _

Zelda stripped out of her tightly fitted dress, allowing it to slide off her body and surround her leopard patterned heels. Her movements toward the bed echoed off the walls of the bedroom and with a swift flick of her wrist the door slammed shut, locking with a jolt. 

The bed squeaked as Zelda crawled on top of Hilda, her knees concaving the comforter either side of her sister’s hips, it now filled with blood. She reached down and covered her hands in more of what was left of her sister’s warmth and proceeded to smear it all over her arms, her face and her bare breasts.  _ Dark lord, reward me for my devout worship of you.  _

Zelda ran her fingers through her hair, unbuttoned Hilda’s floral blouse and slid it out from under her weighted body. Her breasts were now spread out in front of Zelda like a spell book, and fuck was it a spell book she could read over and over again, never losing interest. 

Her living body against her sister’s cold dead body was a beautifully dark concept, and sent chills up Zelda’s spine with delight. She leant down to surround her mouth over Hilda’s dark nipples that stood up along her tongue, and sucked marks to the surface of her ghostly pale skin.

The best time to mark Hilda was when she had started to cool down but still held some redness along the surface of her flesh. If only Hilda could appreciate the depth of the sisterly love she had for her, how much Zelda wanted to hear Hilda’s moaning pleads for her to go harder and faster with her fingers deep inside her dripping cunt. 

Blood still hung on to Zelda’s fingers as she reached down into her panties, caressing her clit, circled movements that made her hips thrust against her lifeless sister. How much she longed for Hilda to come for her, for Hilda to clench around her fingers as she climaxed.  _ For me for me for me. _

Her hand now rested beside Hilda’s broken skull as she thrusted into herself with the other. Zelda pressed her stained lips against her sister’s, her tongue smoothing over Hilda’s teeth.  _ One day I will fuck you with your eyes staring into mine without the glaze and I will hear you moan my name. I will for the love of Satan, I will. _

Zelda exploded onto her fingers, gasping for air with her head rested beside Hilda’s.  _ Fuck.  _ She pulled her covered fingers from herself and licked some of the juices before she placed them inside Hilda’s mouth, which she had always done since this first began. Zelda had always loved the thought of her sister taking her first breath with the taste of her in her mouth.

Not to Hilda’s knowledge, but this had become a regular occurrence for Zelda to kill her sister and have her way with her. Hilda would wake from the cain pit not knowing the extremity of what was done to her, and Zelda was going to leave it that way...for now. 


	2. Bonus Segment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support of Buried Beloved. Due to your wonderful comments and amazing feedback, I've done a little bonus segment. There will be no further additions to this piece now, so please enjoy and let your imagination take it anywhere you please. Love you, you kinky shits.

It had been around a week since Zelda last took advantage of Hilda’s lifeless body and she had begun to feel that urge build up from inside her again. With each rising from the pit, the duration between the next had become smaller. If she was to carry on in such a manner, Hilda would start asking more than just why Zelda had killed her - - again. 

Zelda flicked through an old book, paying less attention to the words written within it and more so to the handles ticking upon the clock. She had been lounged on her chaise for just under the hour, awaiting Hilda’s return home from the bookstore. It had been a dreaded day of contemplated thoughts and eager anticipation, a mix that Zelda could not quite understand herself.

The handle of the front door rattled. All thoughts escaped Zelda’s mind, apart from the sweet relief she was going to receive very shortly.  _ The dark lord will be pleased,  _ she thought. 

“Hey, Zelds! What room are you in?” Hilda softly called throughout the mortuary. 

“In the lounge. Where else would I be?” Zelda replied.

Creaking floorboards became louder as Hilda approached Zelda. The ache between Zelda’s thighs soared when she saw her sister walk into the room. Hilda’s absence during the day had drawn heavy on Zelda. Her emotions raced through her body, all she knew was that she needed her sister. There. Now. Dead or alive, she didn’t care. And she was going to get what she wanted. 

Zelda rose, eyeing Hilda’s curvaceous figure with ravenous intent. Hilda matched her sister’s glare. The tension between them tickled the air with electricity. Zelda had not looked at Hilda the way she looked at her now - - full of lustful desire. 

“I know, Zelds,” Hilda mutters, pulling a knife from her bag, her gaze still fixed on Zelda as she did so. Hilda placed a hand on her sister’s cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. No words were needed. They had a mutual understanding. 

Hilda brought the knife to her throat and with one swift movement blood began to spurt out of her jugular and onto Zelda’s very satisfied face. Supporting her sister’s body to the floor, Zelda placed one of her hands over Hilda’s open neck, holding onto her life just a few moments more. The other hand trailed up her dress and felt her wetness through the material of her panties.

Zelda wanted Hilda to feel her touch, to feel the need she had for her sister and the appreciation she had for her. Hilda had cut her own throat open and let the life pour out of her, for Zelda. She pressed her full lips against Hilda’s, swallowing her sister’s final gasp before she went heavy in her arms. 

Zelda delved her fingers deep into Hilda, her silky center warmer and a whole lot wetter than what Zelda was use to. It was glorious. She brought Hilda’s dripping goodness to her mouth and, sweet Satan, it was as succulent as the peach pie Hilda had baked a few days prior. Zelda had never had the luxury to taste her sister, so to know that Hilda got as excited as her brought her body into lustful overdrive. 

With extreme amounts of need in her soul, Zelda lifted Hilda’s floral skirt above her hips and hoisted down her briefs. Splitting her knees apart, Zelda burrowed deep into her sister’s seeping wet cunt without any holdback. The whole essence of Hilda was smeared all over her face.  _ Praise Satan.  _

She pulled herself up to Hilda’s mouth, kissing her with passion she wished to share with her for this glorious tribute when she awakened from the pit. Zelda straddled her sister’s thigh and began to rock her hips, pressing down into the cooling flesh. 

Sweet profanities fell off Zelda’s tongue with every thrust. Hilda’s leg began to slide underneath Zelda, her juices deliciously layered upon it. Her legs started to quiver beneath her, her body not being able to last much longer, and with one deeper push down into Hilda, she went rigid.

She let Hilda’s name escape her, along with all the tension she’d been holding in for nearly a week. Zelda’s brain went dark with ecstasy. All she could remember was Hilda’s name as her rocking slowed and then stopped. 

As tradition went, she gently put her fingers inside her own warmth and placed them within Hilda’s gaping mouth.  _ Blessed be sister.  _

*************

This time, Hilda had awoken with Zelda standing over her grave, inhaling a long drag of her cigarette. Her dress was freshly pressed and her hair newly unravelled from her curlers.  

“Do you really think ruining our carpet was an act of love?” Zelda said sharply, although the smile upon her lips said differently. 

Hilda looked up at her, coughing up the remaining dirt from her lungs. She smiled. She tasted Zelda’s tart juices on her tongue, deep within her taste buds. 

“Maybe next time, Zelds, I could wake up in your bed instead of the dirt? Then I wouldn’t look such a fright!” Hilda said, her voice rough. 

Zelda held out a spare hand to her. “You look marvellous, Hilda. You always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is queerteapie. Prompts always welcome.


End file.
